


The Sweater of Certain Death

by myeyesha



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbians, Sweet, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeyesha/pseuds/myeyesha
Summary: Mabel knit her GF a sweater..... but there are some superstitions that are stressing her out.





	The Sweater of Certain Death

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my friends for helping me edit and pumping up my ego so that I can post this ♥

Mabel Pines looked out into the forest landscape that was moving too quickly, and yet, too slowly towards her favorite place in the world: Gravity Falls, Oregon. Anxious hands shook as she stared, decorated with thick glitter polish and a chunky hello kitty ring filled with lip gloss she’d gotten out of a machine for a quarter. She slipped her hands into her backpack again, for the billionth time since the twins had climbed aboard the greyhound bus in the Oakland station. Her fingertips brushed against her sketchbook, and then made contact with a ball of yarn, knitting needles, and an almost completed sweater. After clutching it for a moment, the brunette gave into temptation, and pulled the garment out. The sweater was some of Mabel’s best work-if she was allowed to judge her own work. The soft lavender yarn she’d picked for the majority of the sweater was sparkly, yet not scratchy- a hard balance to find. The design was simple, and yet it said everything Mabel couldn’t. A baby pink conversation heart sat in the center of the chest, with darker pink yarn spelling out: “Luv u 4evr”. Dark pink hearts the size of quarters littered the rest of the sweater, like confetti. The beginning of a pocket was formed, finished, and woven in at the top- but not yet joined to the bottom. The unfinished edge, with needles nestled into its loops, felt as if it was going to set Mabel on fire. Her eyes scanned over the offending object; cold, metal knitting needles brushing her knees. 

“Don’t go there” Mabel thought to herself. “Just find something else to do with it.” She ran her fingers under the signature turtle neck collar, and rechecked the stretch in each portion of the almost completed sweater. She was totally becoming obsessive. This sweater was starting to seriously ruin her life. Or, more accurately, the superstition behind it was. 

Suddenly, Mabel was pulled out of her head when her twin grabbed her hand and spoke softly, in his best attempt to soothe her. 

“That lady from the yarn store doesn’t know shit about actual superstitions, Mabel. That sweater isn’t going to break you two up. If she likes you at all, which I know she does, she’s probably deeply offended you haven’t made her one yet.” Dipper ran his thumb over his twin’s hand, taking loud and exaggerated deep breaths to coax her to breathe deeply too. 

Mabel leaned her head on Dipper’s shoulder and sighed deeply a few times- following his example. Though thankful for her brother’s attempts, she wasn't fully soothed. “Just because you don’t think the sweater myth is a real thing, AND Grunkle Ford agrees, doesn’t mean I’m wrong to believe in it. The little old lady runs a freaking yarn store, she literally has signs up about this shit.” She frowned at the garment as Mrs. RedHart’s voice echoed in her head- “the only reason my marriage lasts is because I never made my lovie a sweater. The rules of a knitter say that if you choose to make a sweater for your significant other, the breakup will happen before the sweater is done… or worse! Right when you give it to them!” She shuddered at the unwanted memory recall, as if she got a bucket of ice dumped down her back. This little old lady seriously should've kept her wives tales quiet. 

Dipper furrowed his brow, knowing there was no way out of hearing of the ‘Sweater breakup Myth’ for the thousandth time. Mabel shook the boy’s hand off, and lifted her head in favor of a google search on her phone. When she found the page she was looking for, she shoved the decoden nightmare of a phone into his face. “THERE’S A FUCKING WIKI DIPPER, A KNITTED SWEATER RUINS 40-SOMETHING PERCENT OF ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS!!!” Other passengers frowned, but the brunette couldn’t be bothered to control her volume. “Women who knit have really been deeply affected by this.” Mabel’s voice then trailed off into almost silence as she mumbled something incoherent, tucking her phone in her pocket. She peeled at her nails, hoping she wouldn’t have to repeat herself. 

“Mabel, that may be literally the first time I wasn’t able to hear you. So that’s a milestone we should scrapbook.” not even a crack of a smile at his sarcastic joke. Well, shit, he’d tried. “But anyways. What???” Mabel’s pout looked almost cartoon to Dipper, until tears started to fall from his double’s eyes. Mabel began to softly sniffle into her hands, a few tears dripping onto the unfinished offender. Dipper hugged onto his sister, not sure what to say, but deeply concerned by the sudden shift in attitude. 

Glitter polish began to flake off and decorate the bus floorboard. “I just… this is.” The teen frowned as she watched more chunky glitter hit the floor, along with a few tears. “I’ve never told her I love her before. I know, so weird considering it’s me but. I don’t wanna mess things up. I love her so much, Dipper.” ugh, she felt stupider the more she spoke. This hangup was certainly new and uncomfortable. Mabel had never been so scared of anything vaguely romantic in her life. But, then again, Pacifica was special-and the girl that made her realize she was gay was certainly someone worth a shift in mindset. 

Dipper scrunched his nose. “Really? But Mabel, you've been saying you we’re gonna marry her before you even got with her??” It was strange to see his twin so seized by anxiety, as that had always been his job. “She’s been dating you since January. Mabel, it's June. I’m sure she feels the same way.”

Mabel groaned loudly and shook her head, hands going back to cover her face. “Uhgghhh I knowwwww. I just really don't wanna screw this up!! I’m just so-” Mabel suddenly cut out as the bus pulled to a stop. She saw a flash of blonde hair in the split second she could handle looking up, and her heart began to pound like she’d run five miles. 

She hastily stuffed the sweater to the bottom of her backpack, almost snagging and unraveling the whole thing on the corners and metal loops of her sketchbook. She almost wished it had actually unraveled, bitterly. Better that damn sweater than her relationship. When she stood, Dipper held out his hand, and she took it. She peeked up again to see a lineup of some of her favorite people. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, beaming from ear to ear. Candy and Grenda, clutching each other and bouncing up and down in excitement. Wendy, sporting the pine tree hat, and her usual cool grin. Soos, in the fez passed from Grunkle Stan and one of his many green question mark shirts with jeans. 

And then, of course, Pacifica.

Mabel’s heart stopped for a split second as she took in her girlfriend, smiling shyly, wind making her golden hair dance. When she looked up at Mabel, her face broke into a full grin, something that had only been hinted at in skype calls at 2 am. The heiress wasn’t trying to hide her excitement, which was totally not how she normally behaved, and just the sight of the toothy grin made Mabel drop her brother’s hand and fly out of the bus. The blonde was not fully prepared for impact, and when they collided, the sheer speed Mabel had achieved sent the two of them tumbling towards one of the many redwoods. They landed with a thud, almost hitting a tree in the process. Dipper laughed, and went down the line for hugs- diverting attention, so the girls could get in a proper hello. 

Mabel had ended up on top of Pacifica, and to her surprise- despite the fact that they were now lightly dusted in dirt and pine needles, Pacifica was laughing. The was no sign of anger at the dirt touching her fancy, expensive clothes.

“I guess you’re happy to see me too, Mabes.” Pacifica's blue eyes sparkled as she spoke. Mabel was mesmerized, god, she takes my breath away. The brunette rolled off of her girlfriend to sit up, and then offered a hand. The heiress took Mabel helping her up as a brief window of opportunity to instead playfully knock Mabel down. She hovered over a flattened to the dirt turtlenecked girl and kissed her on each cheek, than Mabel’s forehead; and then finally kissed her on the mouth. 

In unison as they separated, both girls mumbled: “I missed you so much,” as a blush dusted the couple’s cheeks.

Dipper Cleared his throat loudly, and suddenly Mabel was reminded that there were other people to greet, whom she loved and had missed dearly. With an embarrassed giggle, the girls sprung up so the dusty twin could greet her friends and family. Candy and Grenda rushed to hug her first, Candy squealing and Grenda whispering “get it, gurl” as they bounced and hugged. Pacifica flushed when she heard the accolades. Next Wendy squeezed the bouncy girl and ruffed up her hair. Soos and Mabel did their “handshake” and then hugged. The Grunkles came next, laughing and beaming from ear to ear as they each hugged the girl- totally ignoring the kiss. 

When the hello’s were finished, Grunkle Stan loaded the twin’s luggage into his car, having everyone squeeze into the old, red Stanly Mobile. And off to the shack they went, Dipper blushing and looking straight ahead because he ended up on Wendy’s lap ‘totally by chance’ and Mabel, content with her girlfriend sitting in hers. The heiress smelled like coconut and green apple, Mabel took it in, secretly wishing the shack was more than five miles from the bus station. 

Unloading took no time at all with everyone pitching in, and the twins made their way up to the attic with Pacifica, Candy and Grenda in tow. Mabel threw her bags at the foot of her bed, and then her backpack onto the bed itself- where she then flopped flat. Ahhh. so nice to be home- she thought to herself, peering over at Dipper. Her twin met her glance with a firm face, and mouthed “Do it.” Mabel groaned, and Dipper darted his eyes from her, to her backpack, and then to Pacifica, who was dusting a bookshelf while Candy and Grenda babbled about the summer ahead. 

Dipper then turned to the excited girls and spoke in a tone only Mabel could see the exhaustion behind. “Hey Candy! Grenda!! I have to show you this really neat rock we found last summer- I hear it knows who your true love is!!’ The girls screamed, baited, and bounced out the door ahead of Dipper as he stood up, gave Mabel a deliberate glare, and went outside to find a rock to lie with. Pacifica met eyes with him as he sulked away, rolling her eyes with a little giggle. 

Pacifica strolled over to Mabel as the door shut. The brunette scooched over, almost against the wall, to make room for her heiress. She flopped down in an uncharacteristically reckless fashion, and snuggled into her tired girlfriend. While happy to be snuggling with her lady, the twin was shaking nervously at the thought of showing the girl she loved the sweater she made, proclaiming her true feelings. She twisted the Hello Kitty ring around her left ring finger so fast she wondered if she was rubbing skin off her finger. She took a few deep breaths, and as she was about to begin an intro to the garment, Pacifica mumbled a soft “hey Mabes, can we… talk for a sec?” 

Mabel’s blood ran cold. Fuck that sweater. Fuck Mrs Redheart. Fuck yarn. FUCK EVERYTHING. She was going to lose the girl that was everything to her. This was going to be the worst summer ever, even considering the summer where Bill tried to kill them. But in an attempt to seem less shook up and more mature, she quietly answered with a squeaky “s-sure, darling” hoping that somehow the pet name would help her case. 

Pacifica faltered a few times, looking pained and uncomfortable, with hand one in her purse. Why was she still cuddled in so tight if she was just going to end it all? What was going on? Mabel had never seen the blonde look so nervous. “Mabes… I-i uh. Got you something.”

Stunned by what her gf said, and wondering deeply what kind of gift was a breakup kind of gift. Pacifica giggled worriedly, and then sat up just a tad. “I uh-um. Just… close your eyes, babe. Its a surprise.” 

Anitexty surged through Mabel’s veins, as if she had Dipper’s body again. She’d been certain her and Pacifica were destined to get married-until the moment she’d begun knitting that sweater. How did this even make sense?? The brunette continued to argue with herself in her head until she felt Pacifica’s hands brush her left hand, remove the hello kitty ring, and…. put another on? 

“Wait. What? What is it?” Mabel mumbled, with a mix of confusion and bewilderment, without even opening her eyes. The ring felt colder and sturdier, and was clearly made out of metal. Knowing Pacifica, it wasn’t cheap either.

Pacifica laughed softly as she settled back into Mabel’s side, putting her right hand on the twin’s hip. “Why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself, you silly nerd!!” The smile in the valley girl accented voice was clear as day, and Mabel was soothed, just a little.

Mabel opened her eyes, and before her anxiety could get in another ugly word, she took in the delicate ring on her finger. The band was silver tone, and two heart shaped stones in pink and purple sat in the middle. She gasped, as her brain started to put everything together. “Is this… a promise ring, Pacifica?” 

The blonde began to blush, and did her best to camouflage with Mabel's classic shooting star sweater. She nodded shyly, and offered her left hand for mabel to see. A duplicate ring was on the tanned and french tipped finger. “Its uh- engraved too…” the blonde mumbled against her girlfriend’s chest as she removed the ring to show the cursive lettering: “MP & PNW 4evr” on the inside. 

Mabel’s eyes welled up with tears of joy, and she wrapped her arms around the still pink cheeked Pacifica. “ I love it so much, babe. “ she showered the NorthWest in a barrage of smooches, feeling more and more every second that things were going to be okay. The blonde giggled and flushed more each time the twin kissed her. Suddenly, still with a soft grin on her face, she grabbed Mabel’s cheeks in her hands. 

Aqua blue eyes stared into hazel green ones, and with rehearsed certainty, she spoke. “I love you, Mabel.” 

Mabel's cheeks turned pinker than her sweater. She smiled for a moment, and then shot up to a sitting position. “I have to show you something, Paca” and then she crawled to the end of her bed to get her backpack. 

Pacifica frowned. Even if Mabel was wearing the ring, she hadn't said shit back. That. Really sucked. The blonde’s pity party was interrupted by the violent creaking and bouncing as Mabel came back, bag in hand. Pacifica felt slightly better when her girlfriend settled back against her, but it didn't ease the hurt feelings much. 

“Okay, your turn now!” Mabel said, starry eyed, but also shaking nervous. “Close your eyes, babe!!!”

The blonde obliged, admittedly a little begrudgingly, and waited. She heard metal clanging, the sound of a sketchbook being thrown at the foot of the bed, and finally felt something soft brushing her hand. She didn't wait for Mabel to tell her to open her eyes- needing answers promptly. Whatever the hangup was, she wanted it dealt with. She’d never ever said the l-word before and meant it-and all she wanted was to hear it back. 

Aqua eyes scanned the sight, equal parts shock and delight. An almost finished sweater, still on the needles. Pastel purple and what could only be described as bitch Ass pink with a metric fuckton of glitter. Yep, her girlfriend had absolutely had no help making this-it was all Mabel Pines. But when she caught the message on the chest, her heart skipped, and she was able to drop that ugly tension in her neck. 

Mabel then grabbed the blonde’s face, mimicking what her girlfriend has just done. “I love you so much, Pacifica. More than words or a sweater can say.” She watched her love’s Aqua eyes shine. “I love you more and more every single day.” Then she grabbed her girl and kissed her- this time much more intensely. 

The moment was interrupted by the sounds of Dipper, Candy and Grenda yelling back and forth about the rock. The girls laughed, and agreed they should go bail Dipper- the best wingman- out of that mess. They walked downstairs, hand in hand-knowing this summer was going to be perfect.


End file.
